Le Lionceau assoiffé
by IndieStag
Summary: Un jeune garçon à la chevelure d'or se réveille sur une pleine verdoyante où il fait la rencontre d'un majestueux lion .. OS COMPLETE


_**Petit OS du Dimanche qui va bien les castors ! C'est un crossover entre Narnia et Harry Potter qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment .. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

**LE LIONCEAU ASSOIFFE**

Le garçon se réveilla allongé au beau milieu d'une pleine désertique .. A part de l'herbe, il n'y avait rien .. Il se releva, non sans mal, une douleur fulgurante lui transperçant le crâne .. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux .. Il avança dans la grande étendue verte sans savoir s'il avançait ou tournait en rond, le paysage n'évoluant pas le moins du monde .. Au bout de ce qu'il jugea être une demi-heure mais qui était en réalité un quart d'heure, le jeune homme tomba face à face avec un .. lion ! La créature était majestueuse et le fixait d'un regard inquisiteur qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert .. Le garçon s'il était terrorisé ne le montra guère .. Il s'inclina devant la bête et le salua en baissant la tête durant une dizaine de secondes en appuyant bien le geste .. Le lion ne fit rien pendant une bonne vingtaine de seconde puis s'inclina à son tour comme s'il imitait le jeune garçon .. Ensuite, les deux êtres se fixèrent pendant une bonne minute, chacun prenant le soin de détailler le regard de l'autre .. Leur conversation silencieuse fut interrompue par le lion qui ouvrit grand sa gueule touts crocs dehors .. Le garçon tressaillit durant une fraction de seconde mais se repris très vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le félin baillait .. Le félin repris la contemplation du petit d'homme mais ce dernier parut en être lassé .. Alors il porta ses lèvres sur le museau de l'animal pour ensuite en revenir à le fixer .. Le lion parut d'abord étonné puis satisfait, il sortit alors sa langue et lécha le visage du jeune garçon d'un coup de langue efficace et humide .. Le garçon semblait sortir du bain sans avoir prit le temps de se sécher .. Il paraissait sonné et peu satisfait du présent de la bête .. Le lion émit un rugissement qui sonnait plus comme un rire au éclat qu'un cri animal .. Le garçon haussa le sourcil gauche .. Le lion rugit de plus belle ! Le garçon qui trouvait le comportement du lion parfaitement ridicule, éclata de rire à son tour .. Lorsque les deux personnages furent repus d'échauffements zygomatiques, le silence pesait lourd sur la pleine verdoyante .. Le lion fit alors brutalement volte face et repartis sans se retourner vers la direction d'où il était arrivé .. Le blondinet le regarda s'en aller, bouche-bée .. Lorsque la silhouette féline eut totalement disparus de son champ de vision, il s'affaissa encore plus qu'il ne l'était .. Il passa de à genoux à face contre terre .. Bref, il était revenu au point de départ .. Mais apparemment, il en fallait plus pour le décourager, car il se releva et repris la route essayant de suivre la direction qu'avait prise le lion, pour le retrouver peut-être et ainsi mieux comprendre ce qui s'était passé .. Mais plus il avançait, plus son poids s'alourdissait, plus ses jambes tressaillaient, plus la soif commençait à se faire désirée et plus la nuit tombait .. Une fois la nuit totalement écrasée sur la pleine, le garçon s'y écrasa à son tour .. Au petit matin, une voix grave le tira de son sommeil ..

-« Il est temps de se réveiller, fils d'Adam ! »

Le garçon avait la gorge sèche .. Il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pesait sur la pleine .. La chaleur était étouffante .. Devant lui, se tenait le lion, son regard inquisiteur à nouveau posée sur lui .. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que c'était le lion qui lui avait intimer de mettre fin à sa nuit .. La créature d'or à la crinière brune, continua:

-« Bien, ne lâche pas si prêt du but, valeureux chevalier ! Hardiesse et témérité ne suffise pas si l'on oublie la troisième condition .. Fait preuve de courage, ne lâche jamais prise ! Quel est ton nom, fils d'Adam ? »

Le garçon qui avait du mal à parler tout haut le lui dit tout bas dans un murmure à l'oreille .. Le lion, comme la fois précédente se retourna brutalement et repartit .. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon tenta tout de même de le suivre, mais en vain, il était trop épuisé .. Il mourrait de soif .. Il voyait des ruisseaux, des lacs et des fleuves partout et savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus porter de vert pendant longtemps après cette mésaventure, s'il s'en sortait indemne ce qui paraissait peu probable pour le moment .. La soif lui brouillait la vue, et un mal de tête accompagné de tournis revenait le troubler par ac coups réguliers .. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'il ne pouvait déglutir sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui tranchait la gorge .. Ses lèvres sèches le brulait et étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre .. Mais malgré sa douleur, il sentait comme quelque chose de nouveau en lui, comme une force qui l'habitait désormais .. Il la sentait comme vivante et puissante s'insinuant dans toutes les parties de son corps .. Il la percevait depuis que le lion lui avait lécher le visage ..

Alors qu'il avançait, il sentit le bout de sa botte heurter un petit objet .. Il se baissa alors pour découvrir une petite coupe d'or avec des poignées finement ouvragée et sur laquelle était gravé un blaireau .. L'objet gisait là, totalement vide .. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et l'observer .. Il remarqua que l'objet était en or et aurait pu faire sa bonne fortune .. Mais il n'en avait que faire, non lui ce qu'il souhaitait c'était apaiser sa soif .. C'est lorsqu'il pensa profondément à se désaltérer que la coupe se remplit d'une eau claire .. Le garçon en fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha l'objet et renversa son contenu dans l'herbe .. Il la ramassa à nouveau et repensa à la boisson .. La coupe se remplit à nouveau .. Il la bu, et la recracha .. L'eau était bouillante .. Il jeta alors la coupe derrière lui et continua son périple, il ferait sans eau ..

Cette aventure avec la coupe le perturba encore plus qu'il ne l'était .. Il savait que l'eau n'était pas apparu comme ça par magie sans l'aide de quelque chose ou quelqu'un .. Sur cette question, il penchait plutôt sur la solution « quelqu'un » .. Il en avait eu tellement envie mais il avait tellement chaud aussi, ce qui aurait fait tourner le breuvage .. Sans doute était-ce donc lui le responsable d'un tel phénomène ou alors la chaleur et la soif lui avait fait perdre la boule ..

Il continua sans s'arrêter essayant de conserver son courage en occupant ses pensées d'idées passant par là pour patienter encore un peu .. Avec un peu de chance, la fin de son périple arriverait avant que l'astre ardent ne chute à nouvelle fois, laissant place à l'astre pâlissant .. Et effectivement, la chance fut avec lui ..

Au bout de ce qu'il estima durer cinq heure mais qui ne dura en réalité que deux heures et demi, le jeune garçon arriva à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un royaume .. Mais avant de franchir les portes de la ville fortifiée, il s'affaissa à nouveau, ravi d'être enfin parvenu à ses fins et n'en pouvant définitivement plus .. Un homme en armure s'approcha de lui et sortit une épée d'argent de son fourreau qu'il brandit au dessus du garçon blond .. La conscience du garçon se dit que c'en était finit de lui, qu'il aurait dû franchir les barrières du royaume avant de s'arrêter comme un lâche à 2 mètre de résoudre ses problèmes tout ça parce que les semelles de ses bottes semblaient êtres soudées à tout jamais à la plante de ses pieds et que cela lui faisait un mal de chien terrible ! Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait soif et qu'il n'était plus sûr de savoir épeler correctement son nom ..

Mais le chevalier n'en fit rien .. Non, au contraire au lieu de cela il arrêta délicatement son épée sur l'épaule droite du blond, puis sur son épaule gauche les effleurant à peine en prononçant les paroles suivantes :

-«Au nom d' Aslan, le grand lion je fais de vous par la présente chevalier de Narnia, Messire Godric Gryffondor, car c'est le titre que vous porterez désormais ! »

Ensuite, il planta son épée dans le sol face au jeune homme ..

- « Cette épée, est votre, messire ! Aslan l'a faites faire ce matin pour vous par ses meilleures forgerons et à formuler le souhait que vous en ferais bonne usage en servant avec dévouement et honneur comme le veut le code de la chevalerie ! Pour Aslan !»

Le garçon regarda l'instrument d'argent, sur la lame était gravée son nom.

**FIN**

_**Voilà, voilà ! Hésitez pas à rugir par review, bandes de petits lionceaux ! RrrooooOOOOAAAARR ! .. rien ne va plus, donc .. ^ ^ **_


End file.
